Hogwarts Destineys Combined
by Hotaru Riddle
Summary: Bunny makes fast friends with Fred & George Weasly, and then Lee Jordan,how will her years at Hogwarts end, and begain?Who will catch her eye?Find out!AU HP/SM


Okay, this is AU, there for there will be no Senshi! (Except, of course, for the remarkable Setsuna, TA DA! hehe) no Darien, and no Sailor Moon! Who should Bunny Be with? Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan, Fred Weasly, George Wealsy, or Cedric Diggory?? VOTE!  
  
Disclaimer: I, Sadly, Am not old or wise enough to own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, so please don't sue, please? Thank you! (Did I write that? O_o I was freaky.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hogwarts Destiny's Combined  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Fast Friends/The Train Ride  
  
"Oh kami-sama! Why didn't Sets tell me ~where~ exactly platform 9 3/4 is? Now I'm never going to find my way to Hogwarts! Grr."Whined a very mad 11 year old, with long golden hair done up in two buns on top of her head with the rest flowing freely. "I Swear! Packed with muggles EVERY year, how do they expect us to get through the barrier without SOMEONE noticeing! Come along, Hurry up or we'll be late! "Ranted a red headed woman ushering what looked to be her sons forward . "You first Percy,dear."She said as the eldest of the boys ran forward." "Umm..Ma'am, Ma'am! Excuse me could you tell me how to..."The young girl started. "Get onto the platform? Oh its simple, just run through the dividers for platforms 9 and 10, don't worry, it's the twins first year as well. "Said the lady. "Thank you very much. "Said the girl, getting behind the twins and waiting for her turn to go. "After you!" Said the 1st twin to the 2nd. "No, I simply insist, after you." The other twin said. "FRED!GEORGE! Behave your selves and hurry up so this young lady can go after you!" Their mother scolded."Aaahh, Mum, we were just having a bit O fun! "They protested as they went through the barrier. "Now you deary!" She said giving the girl a firm push towards the barrier. She got ready for the crash; even though she saw the others go through she still couldn't believe it, and then, nothing.... She opened her eyes and was greeted by thousands of wizarding families, along with a big scarlet steam engine.  
  
"Wow!" She said in amazment. "Beautiful train, isn't it?" Said one of the twins. "I'm Fred, and thisy here is George." Fred said introducing themselfs. "Im Serenity Usagi Tuskino, you can call me Usagi, or Bunny, all my friends do. "Bunny said with a smile. "Pleased to meet ya!" The twins chorused, and after that, they became real fast friends, you could say inseparable, but that's getting ahead of my self, ne? "Ahh, lets go shall we? "Said Fred. "Lets! "Said Bunny with a giggle. All three linked arms like English men do when they carry dates, or escorts, and put on leg high in front of the other and stalked off to the train. (Lets say their stuff was already in the back in the luggage compartment)  
  
"Here's one guys!" Called George as he sat in an empty compartment close to the front. "Good choosing there Gorge!"(He said it like GORGE, not GEORGE)"Thank you Red!(Gorge and Red Weasly, hehehe) Bunny laughed and sat with them. "So do you guys have pets? "Bunny asked. "No, mum won't buy us any." Fred sighed. "Yeah, it'd be real nice to have pets, but so'kay, we can deal without." Bunny made a mental note to try and get them pets for Christmas. A few minutes later another boy walked in. "Finally! I thought I'd never find you guys, and lucky too, there's not one compartment left." He said. "Ah, Bunny, this is our friend Lee Jordan. We met at Diagon Alley." Piped up George as Fred nodded.  
  
"Hi my names Usagi, but you can call me Bunny!" Bunny introduced herself with a smile."Hi, how are you?" He asked. "Just fine, thank you. "She said. Lee sat sat down. Just as Lee was about to say something, the door slid open and a rather plump woman appeared with a trolley full of sweets. "Anything off the trolley dears?"  
  
After buying a little of everything, the door slid shut and they were left with seats full of goodies. Opening a chocolate frog, Bunny screamed as it jumped in her hair. The boys laughed, and she just glared at them. Lee popped a Berty Botts Every Flavored Bean into his mouth and spit it out as soon as it touched his tongue. "Ew, gross! BARF!" He exclaimed with a look of disgust. Soon after they got tired of their candies, they changed into their robes and the train began to slow. As they got off the train, they heard a booming voice not far away.  
  
"Firs' Years!Firs' Years! "Yelled a gigantic voice above everything else. "Follow Meh'!" "This way." Bunny said as she, Fred,George, and Lee caught up to the gigantic man. "Ello' I'm Hagrid, I'm the Game Keeper here at 'Ogwarts!This 'ay now!Four to a boat!"He said motioning to hundreds of boats at the waters edge."Woah!"Fred,Goerge,Bunny, and Lee exclaimed as they approached the castle.  
  
"We're almost there! "Said Lee excitedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what's good? What's bad? Needs to be changed? Needs to be flamed? Needs to be worshiped? Just don't flame me to bad, It's my first Chapter Of My very first story!! I like it too!  
  
I revised it as much as I could without butchering it. I'm sorry, it's been so long since I've been near a computer and this one isn't permanent. I'll try and get the next chapter our as soon as possible, but I still have a lot of other stories to revise and spell check. God.it's been a year since I've updated. My writing style has changed a bit and I don't know how it'll affect this story. *sighs* 


End file.
